Hulkeye: The Drabbles
by localand91
Summary: Just a series of short plot bunnies I have been running rampant in my head.
1. Absence

Absence: 

Clint always found himself unable sleep on the nights that Bruce stayed in the lab. It was infuriating; the archer got little sleep to begin with what with missions that required him to stay awake at all hours, alongside the nightmares that plague most, if not all, of the Avengers team. After a few days of allowing Bruce to stay holed away in that godforsaken lab Clint had finally had enough. Storming into the elevator Clint paced in anti-climactic annoyance.

'_Couldn't Tony make these damn elevators go just a __little bit __faster for fuck's sake?' _the disgruntled agent thought to himself. The cold metal doors slid open to reveal his boyfriend asleep at one of the seldom used desks in the corner. The other man's normally tense features relaxed under the blissful curtain of sleep.

Suddenly Clint found himself incapable of being upset with Bruce. The man loved his job, it was a trait they shared, so how could Clint possibly be mad while looking into his lovers ease filled face as he slept in an uncomfortable looking desk chair. Instead of trying to relight his fury he turned around. Walked slowly back to the elevator. Climbed inside. Rode back up to their room, and fell asleep.


	2. Spider

Spider

Clint didn't miss the positively disturbed look Bruce shot him when he spotted the arrow embedded within one of the walls of their apartment. In fact Clint welcomed that look and instead of shying away from it he lifted his shoulders and head staring openly into his boyfriends questioning eyes.

"Do you plan on telling me what that arrow is doing there?" Bruce's arms crossed and he continued to look to Clint though it was now a look of expectance.

"There was a spider." Then Bruce was doubled over loud belly laughter rang through the small living space. With a huff Clint spun to the door and stomped into the kitchen. He didn't like spiders.


	3. Clover

Clover

All hope was quickly fading. They'd be looking for what felt like hours with no success, and now the sun was starting to set. As the sunlight faded and darkness set in their field of vision became smaller. Still the heroes continued on their quest searching for the perfect one. The one that would quench their need at this desperate time. So now in one final attempt at satisfaction Bruce plucked a promising weed from the top soil carefully counting its leaves. A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips and he glanced over to Clint.

"Three!"

"AHH damn it!"


	4. Bow

Bow

Bruce had never been inside of Clint's house. Well until today that is. The scientist had driven across town to pick up the archer for dinner. Normally the archer would be waiting on his apartment complex's stairs out front, but he wasn't there today. Bruce jogged across the street to stand on the familiar little stoop. He buzzed up to Clint's apartment getting a scratchy 'come in!' as a response.

Bruce opened the unlocked door of the apartment immediately shocked by the immaculate interior of the smallish space. Walking through the front door he looked around in embarrassment. His rooms in the tower have been never this nice when Clint came over. He trekked on though looking through each room for the young archer. He reached the end of a small hallway.

The last door stood just in front of him slightly cracked open with light emanating from said crack. He pushed it open but did not enter. He simply stood I shock as he watched Clint tuck something snugly into the blankets of a crib. He knew had no children so what on earth could he put in that crib? A flash of metal caught his eye. Was he tucking in… his bow?


	5. Big Guy

Big Guy

Clint was amazed and shocked, confused and in awe, blissfully happy yet woefully disgruntled. He stared up at the Hulk, a tower of green rage filled muscle, waiting for one of his humongous fists to flatten him into a pancake.

It never came. The monster simply loomed over him with an unreadable expression. What should he do, throughout Bruce and his relationship he'd never been faced with this situation. How on earth was he supposed to react.

"Hi there big guy. You aren't planning on hurting me right?" Clint asked in a timid voice as he edged away from the him. Suddenly the Hulk, who had been almost perfectly still up until now, reached down with one huge beefy hand scooping Clint up and brought the archer up to eye level.

"Hulk no hurt Cupid. Hulk love Cupid."


End file.
